Black Rose
by Sulianna
Summary: I’ve been searching for Will all this years. I did not believe the news that he died. Not until I see his body or grave. No matter what, I will find Him!
1. A Pirates' Life for Me

A.N. 

To all you readers: This is my second fanfiction. I would really appreciate it if you would make comments, suggestions and reviews. And for those who have read my first fic, I am sad to announce that I would not be able to update like I did with my first fic. But I will try my best to post one chapter every week. Hope you all understand. 

CHAPTER 1: A Pirate's Life for Me!:

" Wretched soldiers! Wait till I get my hands on you, I'll slit your necks I tell you! " I shouted at the backs of the retreating soldiers.

It has been three days since my capture. Three days since they placed me in this prison tower. Three days in this miserable place they called a cell. And this so-called cell was quite small that it took only four paces from end to end, there wasn't even a cot for me to sleep in and the floors were wet and stinky. And on the eastside of the wall, just right across my cell, was the only window in the tower. And if one were to look out and down that person would be able to see the Town Square right down below. If only I had not heard that woman talk about a handsome young man named Will and if I had not asked her more about that young man she was talking, I would have gotten away with the loot. But the information I got was worth it. There was a Will Turner living at Port Royal, he was a blacksmith's apprentice there. Now my only problem is how to get out of this place. Checking the bars, I see that the bolts, holding the cell door together, were quite visible and if I were to loosen a few, I could easily knock the door down and get out. Looking out the window, I could see the moon still shining that means I still have a few good hours before dawn. So with a sneer on my face, I quickly set my plan of escape into action. Reaching down my chest, I slowly draw out a small jeweled dagger.

" Fools! They did not check me thoroughly or they might have spotted this hidden here. Those soldiers were such good gentlemen as to not search in between my breasts. I say, It really pays to be a lady sometimes and have ample sized breasts " I chuckled.

The sun was already rising when I finished loosening the last bolt. 

" Got to hurry now! Don't want to be present for my own hanging." I said to myself out loud.

Giving the cell door a hard kick, it came crashing down. Getting out, I turned to look at the stairwell leading into the prison area. I'm sure that the guards outside heard the crash, and true enough, I saw three of them coming up fast. Giving a mock bow to them, I bid them goodbye and leapt out the window. Grabbing unto a dangling rope, I swung myself to the roof of an adjoining building.

" Took your time lass! "

" Just wanted another free dinner Sam. The last meals before a hanging is usually best one. " I answered back.

" Come Captain, the ship and crew's awaiting " Sam informed me.

" Aye Sam! We should be going . . . I think I overstayed my welcome. "

@>----- @>----- @>----- @>----- @>-----

" We set sail for Port Royal! " I ordered my crew.

" You all heard the Captain! Now get to work! " Sam shouted, but his face showed uncertainty as he gave me a long hard look.

Sam, my second in command, was a few good sizes taller than I was and he was a bit big for his height. His long black uncombed hair was tied into a loose ponytail. He had these dark blue eyes which gave a twinkle every time he sees gold or a lovely woman. And whenever he smiled, gold teeth would greet you. Even though he is not much to look at or was a known ruthless killer, I trusted him with my life and that of my crew for he was a very good and loyal comrade and friend. And sometimes he would act more like a father to me than my right hand. And today seems to be one of those days.

" Lass, do you think you are making the right decision? They have a bounty on your head at Port Royal. You will surely be hanged the minute they see you. "

The crew went silent; all you could hear was the waves crashing against the ship and the sails flapping. I never thought that Sam would question my actions especially that now I have a solid lead to Will's whereabouts.

Looking Sam straight in the eye, I replied sternly " First don't call me lass in front of MY CREW and second I know what I am doing, so how dare you question my actions! " 

" Aye! Captain! " Sam replied . He then gave me a nod and started to walk away. As he turned to walk away, I caught a glimpse of his eyes. I saw that he was hurt. I began to feel guilty. Sam was only looking out for my welfare and this is what I repay him with? I may be a pirate and a captain but I still have a heart.

" Sammy! " I called out the nickname I gave him.

Stopping and facing me, Sam frowned. I knew that he hated to be called that in front of the men, but I knew it was the only way to get his attention.

" If I don't find what I am looking for at Port Royal in a days time, then we sail back home to Tortuga. I think it is time that we take pleasure in our plunders. "

Sam gave me his crooked smile , approached me and gave me a bear hug, which I totally disapproved. Facing the still silent men, he shouted out. " The Captain has spoken! Get your backs to it . . . This will be our last stop before we head for home! "

The crew gave a loud cheer, and the Orion came bustling back to life. Orion, that's the name of my ship, its an unusual name for a pirate ship but the consetallation of stars had fascinated me when I was still a child and the constellation of Orion was my favorite. So it was why I named my first ever ship Orion, and who was there to question my decision? I am the captain and no one would dare question the Captain or else he walks the plank.

Looking out the vast ocean ahead, I sent out a silent plea. " Please let my Will be in Port Royal and let me find him in a days time! "

@>----- @>----- @>----- @>----- @>-----

_" Willy! Willy wait! " Shouted a ten year old girl. Her expensive looking dress was hiked up over her knees as she ran towards a boy about to board a docked ship._

_Turning to face the person calling him, the boy called Willy smiled when he saw who it was._

_" Rosey! " He called out._

_Gasping for breath as the girl reached him, she quickly straightened herself up and gave a perfect curtsy then she handed him a single blood red rose._

_" For you Mr. Will Turner, a token of our special friendship and something to help you remember me by! " Blushing, she quickly bowed her head._

_Grinning; Will took the rose and gave a gentleman's bow._

_" Whenever I see a red rose Lady Clayton, I will always be reminded of you and our friendship! "_

_With tears in her eyes, the little girl gave him a hug and whispered._

_" Don't you ever forget me Willy , Promise me please! "_

_" I promise with all my heart Rosey! "_

My body was covered with sweat when I woke up.

" Blasted Dream! " I cried out.

" Is everything alright Rosey? "

I nodded.

" Get back to sleep Jo. It's just another bad dream. I think I just need some fresh air to clear my head " I told her.

As she lay down back to sleep , I can't help think about Jo and how she has always been beside me just like Sam. Josephine or Jo as I fondly called her had been with me since I was eight and when I ran away from home, she refused to be left behind. She is the only person who knew the secret of my past and about Will.

Getting up from my bed, I then proceeded to walk out of my cabin. As the sea air greeted me, I began to relax. As the days go by, my dreams had become clearer and clearer. But I know those were not dreams but memories of my past, a part of it to be exact. It was the only thing that I had refused to give up and the reason why I became a pirate. Will Turner was my childhood friend and my first love, I met him when I was seven and since then we have never been apart, not until that faithful day, when he left with his mother. Will have been the only thing that had kept me sane. He was always there to lend a hand, a friend I can share my problems with and most of all he never criticized me or remind me of my faults not like my family. My father was never around, always busy with his work; my mother constantly told me to act like a lady and that everything I ever did was wrong. I hated the fact that I was a lady and that I should learns things on how to become a proper one. But learning them was much more fun and easier whenever Will was around; he always made me feel like a real lady . . . a princess. And with each day I spent with him, I slowly began to fall in love, I was still not sure of what I was feeling back then but when he left me that was when I knew it. I have fallen for him. You might question me on how a 10-year girl could say that she is in love. But I tell you now, no matter how old or young you are when you fall in love you will always know it. And when the news came of his death came, my world was in ruins. I would not believe that he died because deep down I always felt that he was still alive. He was somewhere out there waiting for me to find him. I needed to find him and tell him of my feelings but my father did not believe me when I told him that Will was still alive. So I decided to look for him by myself. And that's when I learned about the pirates and how they travel around. And that's when I got the idea, in order to find Will I would have to become a pirate myself. 

Staring out to sea, I start to think that my so called dreams have some sort of meaning, but to what it is I cant seem to get it. Then it hit me! . . . . Will knew me as Lady Rose Clayton not as "Black Rose" the pirate. With this newfound knowledge, I quickly returned to my cabin and begin to pack. I have to leave the Orion and make my way to the nearest port, which was Port Foy. I had to do this alone if I were to become Lady Clayton again. Then after I get everything in order I will proceed to Port Royal and find Will. I hate to leave Sam and my crew behind but it was the only way I can think of. I don't want them to learn of my past. It was difficult enough to become a pirate and a captain when you're a woman . . . it also needed much work just to have the men accept you. I just can't imagine them accepting a proper lady becoming a pirate captain. That is why I have to leave and leave now when everybody is asleep. 

Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder, in a blink of an eye I was behind my attacker with my dagger ready to slit its throat. I berated myself as to why I had my guard down as to let this person easily approach me.

" Who are you and what do you want? . . . Answer quickly before I slit your throat! " I growled.

" Rosey it's me! " Came the clear and quick reply of Jo.

Lowering my dagger down, I glared at her. I then proceeded to lecture her again as to not surprise me for the next time I might accidentally kill her and that thing I did not want to do. But I cannot blame Jo for the incident, she was just curious as to why I was packing. I told her of my plans and of my leaving and like before she refused to be left behind. She then informed me that I would need her services if I was to revert back to being Lady Clayton and I know that she speaks the truth. Left with no other choice, I had to bring her along. With everything packed I quickly made a letter to Sam that there has been a sudden change of plans. I had some important personal business to attend to. I ordered him to sail for Tortuga where I will follow and meet with them and I especially emphazised that He should not look for or follow me or else they would face the consequence of death. I know it is harsh but I had to do it so that he would not follow me. With stealth and silence I crept out my cabin then to the stern where I hid a small canoe. I then quickly released it, luckily it did not make much noise when it hit the water. Lowering my things, I signaled Jo to come out. After helping her down and lowering myself unto the canoe, I cut the rope that attached the canoe to Orion and then I started to row slowly out. When I was sure that we were out of sight, I stopped rowing and stared at the outline of my ship. I will surely miss it, for I do not know if I will ever return to sail it again.


	2. Lady Rose Clayton

A.N. 

I would like to thank the following people for their reviews. Thank you very much . . . . elvenarcher13 . . . genevra. . . . and . . . Jacksrumrunner. . . Hope you continue to read my story. And to my other readers please do review, it gives me the boost and support to keep on writing. 

CHAPTER 2: Lady Rose Clayton:

" Lady Clayton, it is an honor to have you with us as we make our way to Port Royal" said the Captain

I had just set foot on HMS Nautilus when the Captain came out to greet me. His crew was already lined in a row in front to receive me. And behind me five sailors carried my luggage. Giving the captain a nod, I politely asked him to show me my room for I was exhausted and needed some rest. And with a smile, he quickly ordered his chief officer to take me to my room. I could not help but smile as I saw my room. It had a wonderful and big bed with wide windows, being a Lady had some advantages and having the best room was one of them. Thanking the officer, I then quickly shut the door went to the bed and collapsed on it.

" I never knew wearing corsets could be this hard! " I complained.

Sitting up, I signaled Jo to help me out of my dress. Jo, my so-called lady in waiting, gave a small laugh as she began to unhook my dress and unlace the corset. Glaring at her with the aid of the mirror, I conveyed to her my displeasure of her laugh. But looking back at the mirror, I too gave a small laugh for both of us were a sight to look at. Kneeling on the bed was Jo trying to unlace my corset while I sat in front of her glaring. Looking at myself I had doubts that even if Will would recognize me, would he still like me or even come to love me? I can't help but compare myself to Jo. She had brown shoulder length hair that came down in soft curls, her deep-seated green eyes captivated anyone who would stare into them, her small frame was accentuated with curves that any woman would envy and her tanned skin completed the package, she was a beauty. As for me, I had straight black hair that reached my shoulder blades, I have dark blue eyes, I stand 5 feet and 4 inches a good 2 inches taller than Jo. I too had a small frame but my curves were less prominent than that of Jo. And for my skin, it was very much tanned. To me I looked plain.

After I finished getting out the dress, I took in a deep breath. It felt good to be able to breathe without any restrictions. Making sure that the doors were locked, I then changed into my favorite attire, breaches and a loose shirt. I then proceeded to take a book out of my case, take a seat near the window, prop my feet on top of a table and begin to read. The book I began to read was appropriately named The Easy Way to Learn Proper Etiquette.

" I should keep up if I am to pull this stunt of being a Lady! " I told Jo who I knew was looking at me in a weird kind of way.

Smiling at myself as I read, I can still remember the old days when I would run and hide whenever I knew that I had classes. I never did like to learn to become a lady then and I still do now. But one should make sacrifices to be able to find their one true love, right? Well that's just according to me.

@>----- @>----- @>----- @>----- @>-----

"It took almost two weeks before we arrived at Port Royal. Asking that I take my meals in my room, I was able to hide from prying eyes of the other passengers on board. I knew that rumors had been spreading about me. One of them was about me having only one lady in waiting when I should have two or as to why I did not have any maids with me. The other was that why was I travelling alone without anyone companion or guard for that matter. But aside from keeping away from the other passengers, I was able to spend some time reading and learning. And most of all I was able to practice with my dagger and sword without being seen or without having to explain how a lady can handle a dagger and a sword. It does not mean that because I am to become a lady that I should stop using my sword or stop being a pirate. And that too applies to Jo who has now become my sparring partner, she took the place of Sam who I miss very much. 

Outside my room, I could hear orders being shouted to be prepared as the ship approached Port Royal. Looking out of my window, I gave a low growl as Jo quickly went to my side. She then gasped at the sight for what we saw frightened her. Dangling on a rock over the sea were three skeletons of pirates. They could be identified as such because of their tattered clothes that still clung to their bones and the sign saying PIRATES BEWARE. 

" Don't worry Jo, nothing like that would happen to us. "

Giving her a smile and a squeeze on her hand, I asked her to prepare our things. I needed her to forget what we saw; it will be difficult to keep this charade of ours if she was too uptight. Looking out the window again, my eyes caught sight of a big beautiful house on top of a hill. It was the governor's house, and to great certainty I was sure that I would be accommodated there for the duration of my stay. Where else would the daughter of a Duke stay?

@>----- @>----- @>----- @>----- @>-----

Upon reaching the deck, I saw that it was already filled with people excited in getting down from the ship. They were waving to the people on the dock. And it seemed that almost all of Port Royal had come to meet the ship. If I am not mistaken, they are all waiting to see the daughter of a Duke arrive. It will be more difficult now to ask around for Will; it is surely bring to much attention to myself and my intentions. What would a lady want with a blacksmith's apprentice? That is why I am going to find him in another way . . . A pirate's way, sneaking around. Suddenly I felt a chill run down my spine; something is about to happen. I usually get the chills if something unexpected is about to occur. I should be ready for anything. And as the ship came to a halt, I took in a deep breath and readied myself. 

A robust man came up as soon as the gangplank was down. He then immediately came towards the place where I was standing beside the captain.

" Good day Governor, It is nice of you to come greet us! Let me introduce you to Lady Rose Clayton, daughter of Duke Clayton of York. My Lady, this is Mr. Weatherby Swann, governor of Port Royal " Spoke the Captain.

" Welcome Lady Clayton to Port Royal! " Said the governor.

" It is an honor to be here Governor Swann. " I replied.

" It is also my honor to see you once again my lady, it has been many years since I last saw you! " Spoke Swann with a smile on his face.

" I beg your pardon Governor? " I quickly retorted for I was visibly shocked with his words.

" I am sorry my Lady for giving you quite a shock. You may not remember our meeting before. You were but just a child then; around six years of age I think when I last visited your father in London. " 

" You must be correct Governor Swann, I am truly sorry for not remembering you. " I immediately agreed as to not bring to suspicion to my state of shock. 

Then I gave him my sweetest smile. At the back of my head I was worried. This is going to become a big problem. I am sure he might know of my disappearance and that he would try to inform my father of my presence here. I must try to find some ways so that news of my presence here would not reach my father.

" It is not a problem my Lady, that was the last time I was able to meet you and your father. I haven't been able to speak to him after. I have been busy here making sure Port Royal is coming along well. " 

I gave him a bigger smile. I was relieved that the secret of my disappearance was still safe.

" I think all the introductions are done, I am sure the Lady would like to rest. I am sure you are still upset with the news, but my compliments to the Lady for bearing it well. "

" What news is that Governor Swann? " I inquired as I slightly raise an eyebrow. I felt a little sure of myself and beside I was a lady, I was supposed to know all the news going around.

Shock immediately graced on his face, which in turn made me worry. 

" You did not receive the news about your father, the Duke? " He asked me, his voiced filled with worry.

" I did not receive any news concerning the Duke. I have been constantly been moving about and news from my family takes a long time to reach me. " I said as I shook my head and trying to look sincere, confident and truthful but deep down my heart was beating wildly. Maybe my father already knew of my plans in coming here. Maybe he is on his way here. What am I going to do? Should I leave now? But what about finding Will? These thoughts were in my head. Then I saw the governor looking at me directly with a very sad face; he then proceeded to take my hands and grip it tightly. 

" I am sorry to be the one to tell you of the bad news my Lady but your father, the Duke of York died last month in his bed. "

I gave a gasp. I knew it was wrong of me to run away but I always intended to go back home even just once to see my father and to tell him that I loved him. I also wanted to tell him that it was not because of him that I ran away . . . He was just part of it but not entirely the whole reason. Something deep down in me felt that he blamed himself for my leaving. Who would not? I left after our argument over looking for Will. But now I would never have the chance to see, talk or even embrace him. I then felt tears running down my cheeks but I made no attempt to wipe them away. Then I gave out another loud gasp, a thought had suddenly occurred to me. With my father dead that means I am now the Duchess of York. Of all times, why now? Being a Lady is already a big burden for me, now that I am a duchess, my burdens have just become bigger. 

" Now I understand as to why you let yourself still be introduced as Lady Clayton when you are already a Duchess. But with you knowing this sad news, now I am absolutely sure you would like to take rest, Duchess. "

With this new information still in my mind, I only gave a nod. Everything felt like a dream, I was in a daze. And the next thing I knew, I was being led to a bedroom in the Governor's mansion.

@>----- @>----- @>----- @>----- @>-----

" What now? " Jo spoke breaking the silence of the room.

For the first time in my life I did not have any answer to give her. I did not know what to say. I was confused as to what I would do. If I were to find Will, what would I do next? Would I tell him I was now a pirate or that I was a Duchess? But what would our lives be like if I were to g back as a pirate? Certainly being a pirate is not a good choice, is it? The best thing for me to do is to accept the idea of me being a Duchess and live a somewhat normal and happy life with him? But should I return to the life that I despised and had desperately run-away from? The other major reason I ran away because I truly despised the life of a lady. And if I would force myself to return to that life, would I be truly happy? Would Will be Happy? And what would happen to my ship, my crew and Sam? I know that Jo was waiting for me to give an answer, I have to decide quickly.

" If I find Will and everything turns out to what I hope would be, then I would go back to London and accept my heritage, I would become the new Duchess of York. And If I don't find him or things does not turn out well, then I will find means to eliminate anything that would tie me to my past. I will leave everything behind including my memories and I will live my new life to the fullest. Nothing will hold me down anymore for I will have nothing to hold on too by then. "

Looking at Jo, I expected her to make a comment but she did not. She only gave me a smile and a nod. I think that she knew how difficult it was for me to say those things and I certainly appreciate her for understanding.

" I think we should start preparing, the governor expects you to have dinner with him and some few guests. He told me that the ball in your honor was postponed due to the events that had occurred. "

Giving Jo a nod of approval, she then set to work preparing me a bath.

@>----- @>----- @>----- @>----- @>-----

" Duchess, I would like to introduce you to Commodore Norrington. He makes sure that Port Royal is safe from intruders like pirates. " Said Swann.

" It is my pleasure to be in your presence Duchess. " Norrington spoke as he bowed. He then took my hand and gave it a kiss.

" Like wise Commodore. " I answered.

" I would have liked to introduce you to my fair daughter Duchess but she and her fiancé still did not arrive from their journey. But I am sure they will be here tomorrow. " Swann explained.

" There is nothing to worry about Governor I am sure I would meet your daughter tomorrow. People in love should be able to spend as much time as they can with the person they love. " I assured Swann.

Giving me a big grin, he then proceeded to lead me to the dining room where we had a delicious meal. The only problem was that everyone present kept asking me about my life, my family and the other people in court. I was lucky to have kept tabs on my family and what was happening to the royal family for I was able to answer all questions. And after dinner I quickly excused myself stating that the travel and the news had made me feel exhausted and that I needed more rest. Knowing that I got everyone's sympathy and understanding I immediately went back to my room.

Upon entering my room, I discover that my black shirt, trousers and boots had already been neatly placed on the bed. Looking at Jo, I see that she was already holding out my sword and daggers.

" I know you would like to go out and start the search tonight so I took the liberty of preparing your things. " 

" Thank you Jo, and thanks for understanding. "

" Your welcome, but this does not mean that I totally agree with what you are doing. It is dangerous out there. I am sure they have doubled their guards in order to ensure the safety of a certain Duchess. And don't stay out too long, you will need your sleep. And be careful! No fooling around! " She began to lecture.

" Don't worry, I will be extremely cautious. I am just going to look for the blacksmith, scout around a little then come back. " 

After seeing that Jo accepted my answer with a nod, I then quickly proceeded to change into clothes that I was known for. But this time I added something, I wore a simple black mask. I wanted to make sure that if anyone saw me that I would not be recognized. And with cat like reflexes, I jump unto a tree outside my window, silently climb down and then proceed into town making sure to stay hidden within the shadows. 

@>----- @>----- @>----- @>----- @>-----

Jo had been right about the guards; I have already encountered at least 10 of them already. And at the present time two of them were passing by. After making sure that they were gone, I slid out of my hiding place then proceeded to cross the road. Safely on the other side I made sure no one was around as I began reading the sign with a smile. The sign read: Blacksmith. Looking at the door, I saw that it was locked. Just my luck I did not bring my tools for picking locks with me. Looking up I saw that a window was open, then looking about I saw that I would be able to reach it without any difficulty. So with a gin I started climbing and lucky for me just as I enter the window two more guards went passing by.

The room was deserted and dark, but I still proceeded to explore it. Something deep down felt that I had finally found him. The moment my foot touched the ground inside this barn-like room I immediately knew that it is my Will who had been working here forging these swords that I now see before me. I started to reach out to touch a sword when I heard some keys jingle outside. That's when I knew that someone was coming. I quickly jumped up to the beams above and then make my way to the window. If it was Will, I did not plan to meet him looking this way. Looking down, I could see the door open. That's when I proceeded to jump out and then make my way back to the house.


	3. Bittersweet Meeting

A.N. 

Thank you once again to GENEVRA for her review. I am so happy and honored that you liked my story so far. I apologize for the delay in update. I have been busy applying for work and revising my resume that I had a hard time finding the opportunity to write the story. Hope this chapter was worth the wait. And once again I ask you dear readers to review my work. Thank you!!! 

CHAPTER 3: BitterSweet Meeting

Waking up to the sound of the birds singing, I felt well rested and energized. Opening the windows, I took in a deep breath then let it all out slowly. Looking out to the sea, I smiled. I am feeling happy today but I don't know why. Maybe because for the first time, I slept peacefully, no dreams. Or maybe because I felt that this was the day I might see Will? But whatever the reason maybe, the important thing is that I make the best of the day and cherish what I am feeling now because I may never feel like this again.

" You seem to be in a good mood today! " Spoke Jo as she came in the room.

" Today's the day Jo! I could feel it in my bones. The long search will be finally over. I will meet Will today! " I replied excitedly.

" You can feel it? " Jo asked. 

And even though my back was facing her, I know that her eyebrow was raised while asking me the question. 

" Just wait and see, before this day is through, Will and me would meet face to face. " I spoke with much conviction that Jo was not able to reply or make any other comment. 

Taking another deep breath, I looked out unto the sea. I have never been on land this long ever since I became a pirate . . . well . . . expect when I was jailed. But the truth was I missed being on a ship, I missed the sound of the waves crashing and I missed the smell of the sea. Looking at the docks I decided that I could experience two of the things I missed, I could hear waves and smell the sea. So I decided to take a stroll by the docks. Choosing a simple, light, comfortable . . . which meant a corset less dress, I quickly changed. After promising a million times to Jo to be absolutely careful, good and that I would be back before breakfast, I head out.

@>----- @>----- @>----- @>----- @>-----

Because it was still early, only a few people were up and about. Luckily no one recognized me, so I was able to walk around without any problems. Reaching the docks, I smiled. The sounds of the waves and the smell of the sea always made me calm and happy. Closing my eyes, I began to cherish the moment and let my senses take everything in. Knowing that I was still a good few feet from the edge so with my eyes still closed, I took three steps forward. Big mistake! So I advice you not to follow my example. No sooner after taking my third step, I bumped into someone or something. My eyes snapped open as I began to loose my balance. Seeing that I was about to fall into the water, I closed my eyes again. I had a previous experience of falling into the sea with my eyes open wide and my eye felt it was stung my bees, don't want to experience that again I tell you. Then suddenly felt two strong arms encircle my body in a tight embrace, I then felt myself hit the floor accompanied with a loud thud. Opening my eyes, I was mesmerized. Looking back at me was the most handsome man I have ever met. He had this shoulder length wavy brown hair, gorgeous brown eyes, cute mustache and a perfectly shaped nose. Realizing that we were on the floor in a tight embrace, a very compromising position, I quickly disentangled myself and stood up.

" I am very sorry. I did not mean to bump into you or get you into such an awkward situation. " I rapidly apologized while hiding a blush that I felt was forming on my cheeks. And even though I did not see the person I bumped, I somehow knew that he was the person.

" It's alright, no harm was done." He replied as he stood up and began to brush out his clothes. 

Looking up after he finished brushing, he gave me a smile. But to me it was the sweetest smile one could ever receive. Blushing once more, I quickly hung my head. What was happening to me? I never experienced anything like this before. I was acting like a love struck schoolgirl. I am a pirate for Gods sake! And pirates don't blush!

" You are new here right? I have never seen you before. " He asked.

With my head still bent, I nodded.

" I just arrived yesterday. I was on the Nautilus. " I spoke softly. But i guess he heard it.

" In that case let me welcome you to Port Royal and let me have the honor of introducing myself to you, my lady. I am Will . . . . Will Turner, a newly named blacksmith at your service. " He introduced himself as he took a gentleman's bow.

When he spoke his name, I immediately looked up and stared at him wide-eyed. Luckily for me he still had his head bent. I just could not believe my eyes and ears for here in front of me, standing in the flesh was Will . . . My Willy! The love of my life! I wanted to laugh, cry, run to him, give him a hug, kiss him and shout out loud at the same time. My emotions were so mixed up that I just stood there frozen.

" Miss are you OK? " Will asked.

I wanted to answer him right away but I cannot seem to get any words out. I wanted to nod but I also cannot seem to move. This is embarrassing! I am very lucky Jo is not here to see this. She would be laughing her ass off by now. 

I watched him take a step towards me as he questioned me again if I was all right.

"" I am fine Mr. Turner, it seems the fall had me a little out of breath. I am ok right now. By the way I am Rose Clayton and it is an honor to meet you acquaintance. " I finally spoke then I gave a ladies curtsy. 

I mentally applauded myself for finally finding the voice to answer him. I also congratulated myself for making sure to speak my name clearly. I'm sure he would recognize me now, I had hoped that he would see me from afar, recognize me instantly and then run to meet me. I was being too romantic, right? Anyway I can't blame him. I too was not able to recognize him instantly until he mentioned his name. Now to wait and see his reaction.

" The pleasure is all mine Miss Clayton, but please do call me Will. Mister Turner sounds too formal for my liking. "

" I will, if you too would call me Rose from now on. " I replied with a smile.

" It's a deal then! " He quickly responded.

I was fortunate enough to answer him without my voice betraying my emotions of disappointment. From feeling happy just a few moments ago, now it felt that the world is crashing down on me. I felt betrayed! I have kept my promise, but he forgot to keep his. How could he forget me? Am I not important in his life? I guess the saying that promises are meant to be broken is true. My heart now felt that is slowly breaking into millions of pieces. Tears were starting to form in my eyes but before it could fall down, I said my good-byes to Will and quickly left without giving him the chance to say a word.

" Wait! Rose . . . wait! " He called out. 

And even though I could hear him calling, I pretended not to hear him. I still continued to walk. I just cannot stand being near him right now.

" Rose! Rosey!!! Can you please wait for a moment! " He called out again while walking to catch up with me.

Halting immediately, I turned around to face him and blurted out " What did you just call me? " 

He too stopped but took a step back when I questioned him. I did not intend to sound angry but my heart was racing, I was not able to control my emotions.

" I did not mean to call you that, I am so. . . " He began to babble.

" Answer the question!" I somewhat demanded. "What did you just call me!" I asked again.

" Rose . . . Rosey . . . . I called you Rosey, I am sorry to call you that. I did not mean to . ." He responded.

" And why? Pray tell did you call me that? " I interrupted him as I raised an eyebrow. Something I learned to do unconsciously. Jo seems to be rubbing off me.

" I don't know . . . It just suddenly came out. It seemed natural to call you that. Maybe . . I think . . . Somehow I knew you would respond to that name. . . I . . " Will tried to explain but was failing miserably.

" Its all right. No harm was done. It is just no one has called me that since I was a little girl back home. " I informed him.

" I am truly sorry, I promise not to call you . . . "

" Please don't say that. I would appreciate it if you would continue to call me Rosey."

"Ok, so Rosey it is!"

"Oh! Thank you Willy!" I blurted out as I crossed the distance between us and gave him a hug.

"Willy???" It was now his turn to become shocked and it was clearly written on his face.

" I'm so sorry . .I . ." It was only now my turn to start apologizing, as I mentally scolded my self for letting the name slip out of my mouth.

But before I could finish what I was saying, he raised his hand to stop me.

" Hmmm. . . Willy it sounds good. Willy and Rosey . . .it seems to fit. Ok, so from now on I will be calling you Rosey and you would be calling me Willy. " He spoke while smiling.

I too smiled. I was in cloud nine, heaven or even in paradise. The day has just become better. But because it was almost time for breakfast I had to leave. But now I properly said my goodbye as I explained to him why I was going. He understood, as he too had to take his breakfast. As I made my way back to the house, I could not help myself whistle a happy tune. We have agreed to meet by the dock again later on, He had promised to show me around town. And I cannot wait to tell Jo the good news. I have found him!


End file.
